


Rest

by Penknife



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: They're taking a break from the battle.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



Fenris's back is a bloody mess from the exploding trap he didn't dodge. They're holed up in a warehouse, not the cleanest or safest of refuges, and Hawke is clearly torn between closing his eyes to rest and supervising Anders' ministrations.

Fenris flinches under Anders' touch, and Anders says, "I'm not going to hurt you," as much for Hawke's benefit as for Fenris's own.

"I'm not afraid of you," Fenris drawls. The lyrium flares under Anders' fingers, and Fenris flinches again, a whole-body shudder he clearly can't repress.

"Play nice," Hawke says, but his eyes are closed, and he looks dead tired. Anders feels his usual ache of helpless protectiveness, and something more complicated for the man lying bloodied and bristling in front of him.

"Only for you," Anders says, and heals the cuts precisely, avoiding the lyrium markings.

Fenris raises his head and rolls his neck. "That's better," he admits grudgingly.

"I don't notice you offering to kiss my wounds and make them better," Hawke says a little plaintively, though he's no more than bruised.

"Maybe this isn't the best time," Anders says.

"Spare me, please," Fenris says, but there's something in his expression that's less mocking than lonely. He raises his shoulders to almost brush Anders' hand. He wants him to touch, and doesn't want him to touch. He wants to be comforted, and will snarl and snap at Anders if he tries.

"We're terrible, I know," Hawke says, and shifts over to sit on Fenris's other side. Hawke's hand finds Fenris's hair, and Fenris stills under the touch but doesn't shrug it away. Anders lets his fingers touch Fenris's shoulder, and by some miracle, Fenris lets them stay.

Anders shouldn't be gratified. It's Hawke's fault, he decides, as Fenris puts his head down to rest between them.


End file.
